5 Night's of Return
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: After six years Freddy Fazbears Pizza is back open. Which means one thing, they need a new night guard. But they already found one, and that's my brother. Of course I'm going to accompany him as well. But as Night 1 begins I start to worry, because it seems none of the animatronics remember me.
1. Prolouge

***Silver***

_6 years ago..._

Jordan and I pulled up into the drive way and we got out of the car. We walked inside and as soon as I passed through the front door, warmth smacked me in the face. I let out a long yawn, and shivered.

"Want me to go grab a blanket from the dryer?" Jordan asked. I nodded, as he took off his shoes and jacket, and walked downstairs. I took off my shoes, and my- Wait, I forgot my jacket! Ugh, I felt so stupid. But I really didn't care I mean it was just a jacket.

I heard Jordan coming back up so I acted like nothing happened. He handed me the blanket and I slowly limped to the living room.

"Are you ok?" Jordan asked once again.

"I just got hurt, I'm fine" I said.

"Well maybe I could take you to the doctors next week" Jordan said. I shrugged,

"Whatever." I said, I went over and sat down on the couch as the phone started to ring. Jordan answered it while I turned on the TV. I really didn't want to hear what he was saying. I mean, it's none of my business, unless it was one of my friends, but still. The last thing I heard Jordan say was a 'yes' then he hung up the phone. Jordan then walked into the living room, by the look on his face I knew something was up. I muted the TV,

"Are you ok?" I asked. Jordan sighed and sat next to me. "Who was it?"

"The Airline" Jordan sighed.

"The Airline?" I questioned.

"It's the airport" Jordan said.

"Oh, why'd they call?" I asked. Jordan sighed and I knew bad news was coming straight my way.

"Flight 28-9 crashed" Jordan quietly spoke.

"Why-"

"That was the flight mom and dad were on" Jordan said. I looked at him,

"Is this seriously happening again?" Was all I said. "Or are we just filled with bad luck?"

"Yes, and no" Jordan said. "But, now that I'm eighteen we don't need another set of parents. I can look after you myself" I nodded,

"Where are you gonna work?" I asked.

"At a restaurant about 19 minutes away. The pay's really good, and for right now we get the rest of mom and dad's money." Jordan explained. I once again nodded,

"I wanted to ask-"

"About down the street?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Don't worry. When the place opens back up I got the job, and I'm looking for an assistant." Jordan smiled.

"How old?" I asked.

"Thirteen" He said.

"Aww" I sighed.

"But-I just found out the owner escaped from prison, now he's back in there with one more year to his name" Jordan said.

"Sweet!" I cheered. Jordan smiled and ruffled my hair. I yawned again, falling back onto the couch.

"You gonna go to sleep?" He asked. I nodded, and he laughed, walking away. The lights were all turned off, and the room became silent except for a few soft noises coming from the TV. I sighed, spending my last few moments awake.

_I wish Goldy was here. He'd make me feel better. After all, this is our 4th set of parents._


	2. Doors

***Silver***

_6 years later..._

I slipped on my jacket and shoes.

"Jordan hurry up" I complained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jordan panted when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked like a police officer, blue shirt, tie, belt, black pants, black shoes. I slipped on his jacket and grabbed the keys as we walked out the door. I ran to the car and jumped in. Jordan rolled his eyes and huffed and I waited excitedly in the car. He opened the car door and got in, he started it and we started driving down the road.

"What if they don't remember me?" I asked, as I stopped bouncing on the seat. Jordan shrugged,

"You'll just have to get used to it then. Those animatronics they don't remember much, but I'm sure that on remembers you" Jordan said.

"Goldy? He's probably mad at me for being a year late" I sighed. Jordan huffed,

"I'm sure he'll be ok" He said. I shrugged as we pulled into the parking lot. I slowly got out and so did Jordan. It lightly started to snow since it was mid-December. We slowly walked in to the dark building. I swallowed hard as we walked through the party room. Something was bugging me. When I looked at the stage all three were glaring at me. I looked at them for a couple seconds but then I disappeared down the hallway.

We made our way into the office and Jordan sat down on the chair. He grabbed the tablet and started to look.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I wondered.

"Close the doors" Jordan said. I shrugged. "Right" Jordan panicked, I quickly ran over and closed the right door. I heard beating on the door but then it stopped.

"Is it gone?" I asked. Jordan nodded and I opened the door. But Jordan was wrong. In came two human like robots from the left door and the held Jordan in his chair.

"Hey let go" Jordan struggled. I was about to run over and held him but something grabbed the back of my shirt and slammed me on the ground. My vision blurred for a second but then I could see clearly.

"Chica" I growled.

"Oh hey" She said sarcastically. "So happy to see you've come back" Chica held me down with her foot, then two more robots came in dragging me over to the door. One held down my head, the other sat on my chest and held down my arms.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" I snapped. I growled but then my eyes looked up, and I had just realized my neck was exactly where the door came down at.

"No, don't do it!" Jordan screamed. I just lied there, lifeless. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, and a hard, sharp, heavy object was about to come down on my fragile throat. I swallowed, and just stared at it.

"The others are by the stage. Still trying to remember who you are, isn't it sad?" Chica questioned. Words couldn't come out, I just kept staring up. "You gonna talk pipsqueak!?"

I didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Chica demanded. But I couldn't, words were unable to come out. "Fine then."

"No!" Jordan screamed, but it was too late. Chica had already pressed the button.


	3. Reunited

***Silver* (I'm too gullible to leave you guys with a cliff hanger for like 3 days)**

I slammed my eyes shut. I didn't want to feel the pain, but I waited for it to come. And just when it was about to decapitate me.

The pain never came.

But I kept my eyes closed. Maybe the door was jammed and it was taking longer then usual. But I started to hear voices.

"Why you!"

"You're a liar, you said you were just coming to check!"

"We never agreed on killing someone!"

"Ye' should leave. He'll be here any minute now, and ye' ain't gonna enjoy it"

I heard a female huff, then the cold hand holding my head down lifted off, and the one from my stomach too. I heard creaks, and squeaks as some of them walked away. I kept my eyes closed but my head shifted to another side. I didn't move from my position. I was paralyzed. I couldn't.

"Hey, let me go" Jordan said, but much more calmly this time.

"Take a chill pill kid" A voice spoke back. "We're not doing anything bad"

That's when I was picked up by a set of arms. They were soft, but I was immediately set down in an upright position as I leaned against something.

Wait, was this actually happening.

"_Are you going to stay like this forever...?" _A voice whispered. As soon as he spoke the first word I opened my eyes. I turned around and immediately hugged.

"I missed you, Goldy"


	4. Hats in Vents

***Silver* **

"_I missed you too." _Goldy said. I let go and he did the same. I kneeled down and sat on my legs. "_Are you alright? Did Chica hurt you?"_

"No, I'm fine" I admitted, I brushed myself off and yawned. I smiled at Goldy but I noticed his hat was gone. "Where'd your hat go?"

"_One day I got up and it fell off, rolling into the vent. And none of us can fit in there" _Goldy explained.

"I probably could" I said.

"_Well you just got back, I would think asking you a favor would be a bit rude" _Goldy said.

"Rude? No, we're friends I'd do anything for you" I smiled. Goldy seemed to be embarrassed.

"It be' out the right door" Foxy smiled.

"Oh, hi Foxy. Bonnie, Freddy" I greeted. I walked out the left door to the vent, I ripped it open and crawled in. To be honest the space was decently large, Foxy could've fit in there. I continued to climb in the vents until I reached the vent opening by the kitchen. And sure enough right there sat Goldy's hat. I grabbed it and I was about to go back, but I saw Chica pacing in the kitchen.

"_Stupid kid" _Chica growled to herself.

"Offensive" I huffed to myself.

"I'll make them pay" Chica growled aloud. "All of them."

"What the heck?" I questioned myself.

"They did it on purpose. They killed her on purpose" Chica sneered. "She didn't mean to walk up on the stage. It was all Foxy's fault, he wasn't careful!"

"_The victim from '87 must've been a child friend of Chica's" _I thought.

"Maybe I'll get that kids trust. Yeah, yeah. Then I'll strike when she least expects it. She'll never knew what hit her, even thought it'll probably be a door." Chica spoke quietly.

"Oh I'll know what hit me" I growled to myself. "Because you aint getting my trust, it belongs to the people who need it"

I slowly climbed backwards out of the vent and back to the office. I gave Goldy his hat and Jordan kneeled next to me. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're ok"


	5. Too Young

***Silver***

I gave Goldy another tight hug, we both held onto each other lightly. The feeling made me so happy, like my heart leaping out of my chest. Well not literally...

I finally let go, and plopped on the ground.

"I just don't get it..." Jordan muttered.

I spun around to face him,

"Yeah, the situation is pretty complex," I huffed.

"_Yes I suppose the situation does have it complexity" _Goldy admitted. Then we heard heavy footsteps coming towards us from down the hallway. Then we was Chica peek in the room.

Everyone glared at her, even Jordan.

"I-I just wanted to apologize..." Chica sniffed.

"Yeah right," Bonnie scowled. Freddy crossed his arms,

"Just like the last time," He huffed. Chica looked at me,

"You believe me right?" She begged.

I laughed,

" 'Heard ya talking to yourself in the kitchen," I laughed.

Chica froze,

"No I wasn't," She lied.

"You don't remember? The plan to gain my trust? The plan to seek revenge on everyone else? I remember clearly," I laughed. Chica growled,

"You should mind your own business, your too young to understand," Then Chica walked away, I looked up at Goldy, who seemed lifeless.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Goldy shook his head and looked at me.

"_Yes" _He sighed, "_Just fine."_


	6. Out

***Silver***

From that point on, I stayed there for the rest of the night. Then we stayed there until the sun rose. Jordan and I were just leaving when we ran into a man in the hallways. He looked a bit taller than Jordan, he had short brown hair, and he wore a blue plaid shirt. A brown jacket was onto and the man also wore jeans, with a badge on the right side of his jacket. He immediately shook hands with my brother, then we started walking again. But as I passed him, he gave me this look. Like he was studying me or something. I gave him a confused look, then I walked away with Jordan.

That night Jordan and I made out way back.

I didn't see that man, so I guessed he worked the day shift, and he had already left.

Jordan and I came into the office again, and Goldy was waiting there.

"_Finally, it seemed like forever since you were last here." _Goldy admitted. I walked over and gave him another hug,

"I know right," I laughed. I let go and turned around. Jordan was laying vertically on the chair as his legs hung off the side. He had pushed down his hat to cover his eyes, and he had fallen asleep. I guess he didn't have much to do now that I had everything figured out.

"Well looks like he's out," I laughed. Goldy grabbed me,

"_Wonderful opportunity" _He laughed. I yawned and leaned up against him. Eventually drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up Jordan was still asleep, and it was still night. Goldy seemed to be out as well,

Didn't know how that worked.

Maybe he shut himself down, I don't know.

I suddenly remembered what Chica had told me earlier. That I'm too young to understand. What did she mean?

I slowly slipped out of Goldy's arms.

I was going to find out.


	7. Bad Intentions

***Silver***

Alright, I know, I know.

This wasn't any of my business to get into. Even if it involved Chica, but hey, small kids got curiosity. But then I remembered that curiosity killed the cat, so know I was a little afraid to confront her.

But this place was extremely weird. So she knew things I didn't, things I needed to know. Things I wanted to know.

I crept through the silent hallways. I walked on the dirt tile floor right to the stage. Good. Chica was the only one there. Also, bad. Due to the fact that if she hit me, I was dead.

I peeked into the room, where she immediately saw me,

"What do ya want pipsqueak!" She growled. I shook my head and sighed,

"Always think it's a bad intention," I huffed, walking fully into the room.

"What good intention would you be here with," Chica laughed. I put my hands behind my back, and it tapped my foot nervously.

"I'm a pretty curious kid, so you said I was too young to understand, what exactly?" I asked, Chica sighed.

"Not gonna talk about it," She huffed.

"Now tell me, was this the 87' situation-" She cut in with a loud obnoxious laugh,

"Kid, even you could understand 87," Chica laughed.

"Then tell me what the hell happened!" I yelled.

"You don't wanna know, if I'd tell you, you'd never think the same of us. And in us, I mean everyone but me, well, wait never mind," Chica corrected.

"Tell me!" I begged. Chica laughed, but then she immediately stopped,

"87? Oh please, that was a small fraction of the tragic occurrences"


	8. Shocking Realizations

***Silver***

"Ya know there was a restaurant before this, right?" Chica asked, "Well a couple to be precise."

I nodded,

"Well, this all started at the first restaurant. Fazbear's Diner I believe. That was when the Puppet came into play. Ya see, there was a party going on once, back then, it was just Freddy. He was trying to keep everyone happy right. Turns out there was a cryin kid outside, he thought nothing of it. Until he saw the purple car pull up, and a strange man walked out. Freddy saw the knife and that was the kid's demise, yet her tear stains still stained on her face."

I was now sitting down, totally into the whole thing,

"So then the girl possessed the Puppet?" I asked. Chica nodded,

"The puppet was in the last pizzeria, a Jack-In-The Box. Tears stained on her face, thus how we knew. In the last place we looked different, but there were other animatronics too. Copies off us, BB, Puppet, even Goldy was there. But, we didn't remember when we were like that," Chica finished off in a sigh.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"This place," Chica said as she left the stage and walked past me. I slowly followed her, as she stopped at a new report on the wall. I quickly read through it,

"Five kids were lowered into a back room and murdered by a employee?" I exclaimed.

I was shocked, I had no clue this even happened.

"This is where the Puppet comes back into play," Chica said, walking back towards the stage. I quickly followed her, awaiting for more. "The guy who murdered the five was the same guy that murdered the kid that lives in the Puppet."

I looked shocked,

"Again!?" I stammered. Chica nodded,

"The Puppet then planned to seek revenge on every night guard, to make sure we could get out revenge." She said.

"Oh that-" I stopped in my tracks, "_W-We?!"_

Chica stopped,

"To seek revenge the Puppet shoved us into suits, so we could strike easier." Chica said. I still hadn't moved,

"So you're a-all h-human!?" I stammered. Chica shrugged,

"I'm a spirit in a vessel, we all are. But, if we get lucky, maybe our body's can be reformed."

I _still _hadn't moved.

Chica turned around and rolled her eyes,

"Told you so."


	9. Suggestions

***Silver***

None of this made a lick of sense.

"So are you still kids or-"

"If our bodies would be reformed, we'd be adults, we're at least 20. I don't keep track of my death day," Chica said.

"I wouldn't either," I huffed. "But wait, who was the murderer than?"

"An employee, one that would have to work the day shift," Chica said, not wanting to tell me directly who it was. That guy I passed in the hallway was looking at me strange.

"Alright, is it the guy that worked dayshift today?" I asked. Chica groaned in annoyance than nodded. "Do you think he'd do it again?" She stared at me,

"Why would you ask that?" Chica asked.

"The guy, he like examined me, it was weird," I shivered. "I mean-"

"Leave early," She suggested.

"Why," I spoke.

"Listen, I hate your guts, but I refuse to let you end up with the same fate," Chica said. I shivered,

"Alright, one more thing," I said. Chica rolled her eyes,

"Yes?"

"87, was the kid a friend of yours?" I asked, Chica growled,

"That ain't your business kid," She snarled.

"What's the big deal," I taunted.

"The big deal is that, yes, the kid was a friend of mine," Chica gritted.

"Thanks," I seethed, as I walked back to the office.

"Hey," Chica called from behind, I turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Night 4, we'll take care of him for ya," She said, with a slight smile. I looked at her confused, as I continued to walk down the hall. Then I stopped and facepalmed myself when I finally got what she meant.


	10. Articles

***Silver* **

The next day I did as Chica told me, I left early.

All day I wrote in my journal, trying to figure out what this meant. I went on countless websites, looking at hundreds of newspaper articles and reports. But I didn't understand. Why would he do it? That was until I ran across another article. From reporters that actually went to the restaurant. The kids, they were,

Catherine.

Fredrick.

Bobby.

Franklin.

Goldy.

His name was actually Goldy?

But then I understood where all the names were.

Catherine was Chica.

Fredrick was Freddy.

Bobby was Bonnie.

Franklin was Foxy.

And Goldy, was Goldy. He hadn't changed his name, and I kind of liked that.

But back to the guy, why would he do that? Why'd he hate this place so much? I just didn't understand.

I wanted to talk to Goldy about it. But what would he say? Would he get mad? Depressed?

Chica was right, I shouldn't be getting into this.

I'm still little and I don't understand a lot of things. But no matter what, I knew that guy was dying tomorrow night.

All the animatronics. Once they knew his plans.

They would beat him.


	11. Nightmare

*******Silver* (A/N Yay! I'm not dead! Just an F.Y.I I don't want to take all the credit for this, CrystalDusk gave me this really good plot-twist so I'd like to thank him for that)**

Night 4.

I was going to watch that guy get beaten to a pulp. Was it bad that I was kinda happy about it? Eh, who cares he was a crazed murderer, why shouldn't I be happy for his down fall?

That night I ran to the office were Goldy was waiting for me. I gave him a hung then I sat up against him.

"Are you in too?" I asked. Goldy looked confused,

"_In what?"_ He asked.

"The plan. Ya know to kill that guy who murdered you," I said obviously.

"_What!? And you're in with it?!" _Goldy exclaimed.

"Why not? He killed you, Goldy. We have to get revenge!" I seethed.

"_Two wrongs never make a right," _Goldy said.

"Goldy," I said, getting off him. "He killed you he deserves it!"

"_Silver, I know," _Goldy said, seeming to be irritated. "_But there is no reason why we should get revenge, it's not right."_

"You have every reason to kill him!" I shouted.

"_It's NOT right!" _He argued. I stood up and stomped my foot down.

"I'm getting you the revenge you deserve, weather you like it or not," I growled, walking out of the room. I made my way to the stage, where everyone was waiting.

"Ye' be ok lassie?" Foxy asked.

"Goldy is just being weird," I growled. "He's not in with the plan."

"He's getting what he deserves," Freddy said.

"I know, that's what I told him!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "He just doesn't understand..." Then Jordan ran in the door, giving us the signal. I went to hide, while I watched everything from behind the curtain.

The man walked in with suspicion. He looked all around, down every hall. He spotted almost every area he could find with his own two eyes. He even checked the vents at one point. But when he spotted everyone on stage he stopped.

"We've been waiting," Freddy said with a smirk. All the man did was step back with a glare. "This is what you deserve."

"Not it isn't!" The man retorted.

"Ye' killed us all, and ye' expect to get away with it?" Foxy growled.

"That was along time ago. I made a mistake," The man explained.

"Mistakes or no mistakes, you're done for," Bonnie growled. I felt a twist of guilt in my stomach but I just threw it off all the way to the side, I couldn't worry about guilt right now.

Then Goldy stepped in.

"Everyone, that's enough," He said. I peeked out a little bit more.

"Goldy now it not the time!" Freddy yelled.

"Freddy I said no!" Goldy yelled. I saw Freddy jump down from the stage towards Goldy. I stepped out onto the stage, and watched everything.

I thought he wasn't going to do it. But he did. Freddy smacked Goldy, and Goldy fell to the ground. That's when I sprinted to his rescue. I looked on the other side of Goldy, looking at his servos.

That's when tears came to my eyes.

"His servos are perfectly fine. But he's not fixable..." I barely got it out, I started choking on tears now. I looked over at Freddy,

"You son of a- why'd you do it!? YOU WERE SO OBSESSED THAT YOU KILLED GOLDY!" I screamed as my eyes were stained with tears. I slowly got up, as I constantly tried to keep my balance. Jordan came up next to me, and I just walked to the door. I was done here. Everything had happened so quickly.

Jordan drove me home at the speed of light. I sprinted into the house, up the staircase, and to my room. Where I slammed the door shut and locked it. I curled up under my covers and sobbed.

Waiting for this nightmare to end.


	12. 911

***Goldy***

Everything happened so fast. First I was trying to save that guy, but then Freddy hit me so hard my main-frame broke. Now all I could see was light, and I looked at my hands, which were actually hands again. I was pretty tall too, I had long black pants on, and black shoes. I had a long sleeve white shirt, and a long yellow coat that went down a bit past my knees. I had my bowtie and my hair was a tan/blonde color.

The white around me seemed like an endless void, I was probably in heaven.

"_Right you are..." _A voice echoed.

"That's good," I laughed.

"_So, you want to stay here?" _The voice asked.

"Of course!" I beamed, "It's heaven!"

"_What about the girl?" _It asked.

"Silver? She'll be alright, I know she will. She's got her brother and a lot of other friends," I explained. That's when a screen popped up in front of me. It was Silver, she was lying in her bed, and seemed to be sniffling a bit. "Poor thing."

"_If I were you, I'd go back." _The voice said.

"Why? It's just a little sadness," I said.

"_I think your view of this is much larger than you imagined," _The voice spoke, concerned.

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered.

"_She's sick, she hasn't moved for three days, and she hasn't eaten either..." _The voice explained. "_It's a matter of time before it happens..."_

_"_Now," I demanded, my face at the ground showing no emotion. "Send me back, now!"

The voice gave a laugh of happiness, as my vision blurred white.

When I woke up I was in the same place my body had died in, my mechanic one. I stood up, crap. I had no idea where she lived, and the clocking was ticking. She was dying. I sprinted to the manager office and pulled out countless files. Then I found Jordan's file, I ripped it open and found the address with ease.

"422 Driving Lane," I repeated in my head, and I ran out of the building. I sprinted down the street at full speed, and within 5 minutes I made it to the house. The door was un-locked so I just ran inside. A note sat on the stove.

_Went to get medicine_

_-Jordan_

Why that imbecile! She was dying! This is no time for medicine, this is time to call 911! I sprinted upstairs, and found the only locked door. With all my might I slammed my foot on the door, and it flew open. I sprinted inside and found Silver on her bed. I shook her wildly until she opened her eyes,

"Who...are...you," She croaked. I brushed her hair out of her face,

"Recognize my voice?" I asked, a small smile appeared on her face, but then it faded and she started to pass out. I snatched the phone and called 911. I told them my location and my issue, and within 2 minutes I heard sirens.


	13. Hospital

***Silver***

Goldy. He was back, and he was a guy. But I didn't have time to think. I couldn't think. For days I locked myself in my room without food or water. What a terrible decision that was.

I remember seeing Goldy on the phone. And then I heard sirens. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. I was so tired, so hungry, I just couldn't take the pressure, I just let it go.

I opened my eyes to see white. For a minute my heart skipped a beat and I thought I was in heaven.

But I was wrong, just a hospital room. I let out a long sigh into my breathing mask.

I was alive. Goldy was alive. Everyone was alive! I was so happy, but I was also really sick. I mean my hunger was gone and my thirst was quenched, but my cold was still there. I noticed a bag that was hooked up to me, but I didn't know what it was. I was in a silent room, and all I could hear were the beeps coming from the heart monitor.

I wanted to sleep, but I had been sleeping for the past three days, and I was extremely overtired.

That's when the door opened. I looked and saw a man in a long white coat, a doctor.

"You must've liked that guy a lot huh?" He teased. I laughed,

"A little," I smiled.

"Well you're lucky he came back. The depression would've been the thing that killed you," He said as he wrote on a clipboard.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. I was just, so happy Goldy had saved my life.

"I'll send them in, alright?" He said. I nodded, and he walked out. Within milliseconds the door burst open again, and in came running Jordan. He quickly kissed my on the forehead,

"I'm glad you're alright," Jordan smiled. That's when Goldy walked in,

"Same here," He smiled.

"They're going to dispatch you in three days," Jordan said, "But we'll stay until they do." I nodded,

"But afterwards, where's Goldy going?" I asked.

"I decided he could stay with us," Jordan said.

"Yes!" I seethed. Goldy and Jordan both laughed, "So what about the place?"

"Depends." Goldy shrugged. "After you get dispatched I planned on going back to see what happened."

"Can I go?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Jordan said. I glared at him. Meanwhile Goldy looked around the room, planning to avoid the argument.

"You're going to get a lot of hate for that," He whispered.

"I'll deal with it."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO It's done! I might post an Epilogue but we'll see. I would like to thank CrystalDusk for giving me the idea for the chapter Nightmares. Or was it Nightmare? Eh I forgot ._.**


	14. Epilouge

***Silver***

**3 weeks later...**

"This isn't a good idea," Jordan muttered.

"Every idea is a good idea!" I cheered, both arms raised. Goldy ruffled my hair and smiled,

"I suppose so" He laughed.

"Fine, but I'm not going," Jordan crossed his arms and looked away. I walked up to him and faced him, holding my hands together.

"Pwease," I begged.

"No," He sneered. I walked up and hugged him, then I looked up at him,

"_Pwease," _I whispered. Jordan huffed in annoyance,

"Fine..." Jordan grumbled. I hugged him tighter.

"I love you," I smiled. Jordan ruffled my hair,

"Same here," He smiled.

"Lets go!" I cheered, and as I passed Goldy on the way out I hugged him too. "I love you too."

"I know ya do," Goldy laughed.

And with that we were out the door. Within minutes we made it back to the pizzeria. Goldy was the first to walk in, Jordan and I followed him, when we walked through the door Jordan immediately grabbed my hand.

Everything was dark and there were no animatronics on stage, which meant an automatic red flag. Every time I took a step forward I would inch closer to Jordan. I did not want to die today.

"Hey!" A voice whispered, we immediately looked over to see Chica standing in the entrance to a hallway. Goldy sneered, stepping in front of Jordan and I. "Goldy this is important."

"It better be good, or else I'll dismantle you myself," Goldy sneered.

"Listen! You're not safe here," She seethed with concern.

"Obviously," Goldy pointed out.

"No, it's Freddy. He's gone completely mad," Chica panicked.

"Why so?" Goldy asked.

"Because, the guy got away and you got your body back," She spoke.

"I'd say jealous in place of mad," Goldy spoke, laughing to himself a bit.

"Get out of here! Now!" Chica seethed.

"I-I think we should listen," I suggested.

"Goldy, lets get out of here," Jordan seethed.

"Fine," Goldy huffed in annoyance. As soon as we took one step towards the door,

"GET BACK HERE!" A voice roared. Then Freddy came charging out of the curtains, Jordan yanked my hand as we sprinted to the doors.

We got through with ease, but Freddy kept going towards the doors. I was once again yanked by the hand as I was rushed to the car. Jordan got into the drivers seat with me. Then when Goldy got into the passenger seat, Jordan handed me to Goldy. I sat in Goldy's lap as Jordan quickly pulled out of the parking lot. As we started driving out something slammed into the side of the car.

The car spun a complete 360 degrees before stopping. Goldy held onto me tightly, but I ended up slamming my hand against the car door.

When we stopped Jordan slammed on the gas pedal, and we sped out of the parking lot. Onto the empty street, were no cars were seen.

We all panted as we drove down the road.

"Is everyone alright?" Jordan panted. I looked at my wrist, which was swollen red.

"I think I'll be ok," I said. Jordan huffed and rolled his eyes,

"What the hell was that..." He muttered.

I didn't have to ask Goldy what it was. My eyes were fixed on the review mirror.

Where in the distance stood Freddy. With gleaming red eyes,

And enough anger to kill us all...

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped everyone liked this story! :3 There's a small chance I'll do another one, but hey, at least there's a small chance. R&amp;R. Thanks for all the support! <strong>


End file.
